Make Me
by oxsugarxcoatedxo
Summary: Wendy Corduroy is in town, visiting the Pines twins. However, Dipper is too busy studying for his finals to hang out with his girlfriend. Wendy and Mabel both think a distraction and some fun is needed for him. / "Make Me" prompt given to me on tumblr!
I took this off my tumblr. I was given the prompt, "Make Me" for WenDip.

ALSO! Me and two of my friends are hosting the WenDip Week over on Tumblr! Go check out our official page; wendip-week on tumblr!

* * *

A young man sat, hunched over at his desk as he quickly wrote down notes on his index cards. He highlighted, starred and underlined along the way. Beside him sat several books sitting atop of one another with pages marked and index cards peaking out of the pages. On the other side of him was a large stack of already written on index cards and two spiral notebooks.

He let out a frustrated grunt when his led broke and quickly he clicked the end of his pencil and then erased his mistake on the small piece of paper. His brown eyes glanced back over to the thick textbook beside him, following the line of words as he went back to writing.

A squeal came from the living room and he rolled his eyes. He had had to move back into his room as his twin sister and their guest were having fun and decided to have another random dance party (not as if they didn't have two already) there which began to distract him.

"Yo Dipper! Come on dude! You've been at it for hours!" a shout came from the living room.

"Wendy, I can't. I have to finish studying."

The door to his bedroom quickly opened and in peaked his girlfriend, her green eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Dude, studying is one thing but becoming OBSESSED is another." she clarified.

He rolled his eyes, sitting up straight and adjusting his glasses, "Maybe to you, but I have to get a good grade on this final. I really want to get into the school of my choice." he stressed.

It was finals for the Pines twins at their high school. Mabel had luckily already finished hers (having taken two art classes her final semester), but Dipper still had one left. It wasn't as if he had been studying weeks in advance though (sarcasm), hence the red head's frustrations.

Wendy had come down a little early, wanting to spend time with the two and also wanting to get out of Gravity Falls as soon as possible. Don't get the girl wrong though, she loved spending time with Mabel but she really wanted to hang out with her main man too.

"Dippin' Dots! Come on, don't be such a party pooper!" a second voice joined in, one he recognized was his sister.

Mabel jumped in, running into the room and past Wendy, then bounding over to her brother, "Come on, Dipper! If you study too long your eyes will get even worse than they already are and before you know it your eyes will fall out!" The brunette then gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth, "Ohhh! And then you could get robotic eyes and be like half robot and half man!"

Thick eyebrows knotted as he looked at his sister, "Mabel, you know that won't happen."

She huffed, "Maybe not, but it would still make for a really awesometastic movie!"

Wendy then walked over to Dipper, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Anyways, what Mabel is trying to say is, studying for…" She glanced at the clock, "For a consecutive five hours can't be healthy. And besides we would like you to join us!" To this, Mabel nodded her head vigorously.

He groaned, removing his glassed and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know bu-"

"Ah ah! No buts, Mister! You're gonna come in there and join us and we're gonna party hard!" Mabel shouted in determination.

He glanced from Mabel then to Wendy, his eyebrow raised, "Make me." he then challenged, a bit uncharacteristically for him.

The red head in turn blinked, caught off guard for a bit then grinned, "Fine. We will."

Although, she had already tried picking him up (much to his distaste and to Mabel's amusement) and taking him into the room by force, it didn't seem to work. As Dipper pouted the entire time and after a bit went sneaking back into his room.

"Oh oh! Idea idea!" Mabel shouted and pushed her sweater, making it quickly light up the smiling light bulb and grabbed the red head's hand, "Wen-wen! Come with me! We're gonna have some fun while Mr. Party Pooper over here," she glanced over her shoulder at Dipper, "decides to cram his head back into his books!" The girl then ran off with Wendy behind her, slamming the door behind them.

Dipper sighed, relaxing his stiff posture and spun his chair back around to try and get back to studying. He knew they would come back soon and in the mean time he would have to cram in as much as he could.

Several minutes passed. Then 20 minutes. Then 30 minutes.

It had been 45 minutes and Dipper was beginning to think that maybe they had given up? He frowned, chewing on the end of his pencil, that couldn't be. Both of them were pretty stubborn. And Wendy wouldn't let down a challenge. He shrugged, deciding to return to his studies anyway. Who knows, maybe they got bored.

Not even five minutes later his door was flung open, causing him to jump up in his seat and let out a yell.

"And now presenting to you! The ever so wonderful and beautiful, Wendy Corduroy!"

His sister moved aside and Dipper's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. In strutted his girlfriend. Her hair was curled with a slight wave and she wore a beautiful jade green dress that flared out at her waist and stopped above her knees. Dipper was even more surprised to see that his girlfriend had makeup on (no doubt Mabel did it). Her eyes had a light purple eye shadow on them, with a winged liner and long eyelashes. On her lips was a deep red lipstick.

However, seeing her wobble slightly brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes jerked down to her feet. She was wearing a pair of heels that were a size too small for her (they obviously belonged to Mabel) and he could tell she was struggling to walk in them. Come to think of it, Wendy rarely ever wore heels (heeled boots sure, but she wasn't one to get all glitzy).

"Mabel! These shoes are too small for me!" she squeaked, her cheeks already pretty warm from embarrassment. She felt so out of place. She swore if this didn't work she was going to lock herself up in the bathroom.

"You just have to put more pressure on your toe is all!" Mabel shouted, her phone out as she took a few snapshots as she had declared it a "Scrapbook-er-tunity"!

The poor girl's long legs shook and suddenly she came crashing down. Dipper jumped up from his seat to save his girlfriend from landing on the floor, but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling down in the process. The two of them landed with a thud.

Quickly, Dipper shoved himself up, "Wendy! Are you alright?" he asked her, watching her as she pushed herself up and quickly removed the awful shoes, massaging her abused feet.

"I'm fine, dude. The only thing hurt is my pride." she joked, her cheeks still flushed.

Dipper let out a chuckle and then he let out a hearty laugh, falling on his side as his body jerked with laughter.

"W-what?!" Wendy gasped, her eyebrows narrowed, "What the heck, Man?! Are you laughing at me?!"

"N-no!" he gasped between laughter, wiping away tears from his eyes, "No!" He pushed himself back up then, "No, Wendy. I'm not laughing at you. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, then looked at her with a smile on his face, "I'm just…wow, I'm flattered you would do this for me."

"Pff, it wasn't my idea." she scoffed, glancing over at Mabel who offered her a sheepish smile.

He looked over at his sister and nodded at her then looked back at his girlfriend, "Well then I guess I owe her a thank you." he commented causing Wendy to raise a brow at her boyfriend.

Then, Dipper leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips, "I guess you guys got me then."

"Yes! Victory is ours!" Mabel yelled, jumping in the air, "I knew this would work! Matchmaker Mabel once again saves the day!"

The couple looked at the girl and rolled their eyes, not even correcting her for her comment. Dipper then stood up, taking Wendy's hands in his, "Here, let me help you up." He lifted her back up onto her feet and she smiled at him.

"Well, now that we've finally gotten you away from your studies," Wendy gripped onto his hands, "That means it's time t-"

"Party!" Mabel finished for her, throwing confetti into the air (where she got that from, who knows), "Come on! Let's go! The night is young!" Mabel bounced into the living room, picking up Waddles as she headed over.

"You heard the girl, let's go!" Wendy laughed, pulling her boyfriend out into the living room with her.

Pretty soon, the house was pounding with music and screaming adults as they ran around the house with pillows in hand. Mabel snorted in laughter and jumped on the couch, hitting her brother in the face. Dipper jumped up beside her, pillow raised and aimed to get her back only to have a pillow whack him over the head.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent, Dipping Sauce!" Wendy taunted, laughing at his surprised face.

"What?! W-Wendy! You can't gang up on me like that!" he argued.

"Yeah! Go Wen-Wen!" Mabel shouted, hopping up and down on the couch.

"Sorry dude, it was the perfect opportunity." she shrugged.

Dipper jumped off the couch and turned to chase Wendy, who squealed and shot off. They ran down the hallway, Dipper hot on her tail until his sock covered feet slid on the hardwood and he slid, falling forward and bringing Wendy down with him.

"Oof!"

Once again, the two seemed to find themselves fallen on the floor. However, this time was a bit different.

"Um, dude? Dipper?" Wendy called over her shoulder, "You mind getting your face off of my butt?"

Dipper jumped up like he had just touched hot water, his face burning bright red and he quickly scooted away from her, "W-W-Wendy! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean to! I promise! I-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill, Dipper, it's cool." She laughed at her flustered boyfriend, this time helping him back up onto his feet once she had gotten up.

"Ding Ding! Another great idea!" Mabel shouted and the two barely had time to react and jump out of the way when the girl came sliding down the hallway, "Woooo!" she screamed, arms raised.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Wendy shouted, running off to grab her own pair of socks.

Mabel spun on the floor and turned to look at her brother. Pillows now forgotten, she grabbed his hands and pulled him with her.

Wendy quickly came running back in, her dress now hiked up and tied with a hair tie and striped socks adorned her feet.

"Watch out dorks!" was her only warning and she came flying down the hallway, shouting in excitement.

They went at it for another 20 minutes or so. Mabel had even picked up Waddles and spun him around with her as she glided across the hardwood floor.

Wendy spun around and looked at her boyfriend, catching eyes with him. A huge grin spread across her freckled face and he in turn smiled at her. She slid over to his side, but ended up going too fast and lost her balance. Dipper saw this and quickly reached out to grab her, however with the extra weight of the girl in front of him and no grip in his socks, he slid too and lost his balance.

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the inevitable was coming.

Painfully, Dipper landed on his butt.

He grunted in pain, holding Wendy in his arms as he sat there a minute to wait for the pain to subside.

The sound of giggling caused him to open his eyes, narrowing in to look at his girlfriend. The red head's body shook slightly as she began snickering.

"A-are you laughing at me?!" he sputtered, sounding a bit like someone else a bit earlier.

She quickly shook her head, "N-no!" she giggled again, covering her mouth to try to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath she continued, "It's just, this is the third time today that we've ended up on the floor."

He blinked, looking at her and then grinned, seeing the humor in it and chuckled. Shaking his head then, he pulled Wendy a bit closer to him as he tightened his arms around her, "We're quite a duo aren't we?"

"Make that a trio!" A voice shouted.

Dipper laughed at his sister, "Thanks Mabes!"

"No problem, Bro-bro!"

The young woman in Dipper's arms smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his chin, leaving a faint lipstick stain, "Seems I just needed to embarrass myself to get you out of your room."

"You didn't embarrass yourself." he began, lightly gripping her chin to look into her bright eyes, "And besides, I think you look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the warmth in her cheeks that she felt, "Don't try to flatter me now, Lover boy." she joked, lightly punching his arm.

He chuckled, "But really, Wendy, thanks for dragging me out here. I really did need it."

A bright smile shone on her face as she looked at him, "Anytime, Man. You know I'm always here to help you."

He buried his face in her neck, "I love you, Wendy." he murmured.

Her smile softened, "I love you too, dude."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was cheesy and silly, but ya know. Also this was the first time I wrote Mabel's character and it was a bit challenging since I never really studied her character very hard, but I tried to take from what I had read in fics. Hope I did her justice!

I might be doing more WenDip fics in the future.


End file.
